¿Dónde te ecuentras?
by AomeHigurashi n-n
Summary: Después de 2 años Eriol no puede olvidar a Tomoyo, recae de nuevo, pero Nakuru sospecha que algo oculta la prometida de Eriol... ¿logrará Eriol salir de nuevo de ese estado?. Y ahora... ¿Quién es ella?... -"¿Por qué Londres?" -pensaba
1. El Regreso

**¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**

**CARD CAPTORS SAKURA**

POR: AomeHigurashi nn 

_Capítulo 1 "El regreso"_

Voy por la calle buscando algo¿qué es lo que busco? Aún no lo sé, solamente camino sin in rumbo fijo.

Caras, caras y más caras veo al pasar, más sin embargo todas ellas son iguales, no demuestran alegría ni demuestran felicidad... sus expresiones son tan frías como el hielo e inmutables. No quiero verlas... me recuerdan a mí.

Al observar el cielo recuerdo el color de tus ojos... ojos que siempre me miraban con ternura y cariño... ojos que jamás se cansaban de observarme... pero ya no están conmigo.

Me detengo a descansar en la tranquilidad del campo... tranquilidad que me envuelve como lo hacían tus brazos... brazos que siempre me demostraron cariño y amor... pero ya no son para mí.

Cierro mis ojos... no tiene caso que observe la frialdad que me demuestra la gente... es mejor escapar.

Mientras descanso sobre la hierva, escucho el sonido que hace el viento al chocar en lo más alto de los árboles, siento como el viento revuelve mi cabello haciendo que toque ligeramente mi rostro haciendo que mi mente recuerde como tus manos tocaban mi rostro, era indescriptible sentirme así...

Escucho el sonido de las aves volando, haciendo así un melodioso canto... recuerdo el sonido de tu vos, las palabras que me decías cuando estábamos en nuestra alcoba; las palabras que me decías cuando tus manos tocaban mi piel, cuando tu boca tocaba mis labios... jamás lo olvidaré.

Todos esos recuerdos me hacen sentir dichosa y feliz al recordar cuando me hacías tuya... cuando nos uníamos para formar un solo ser en un acto que abarcaba lo físico y lo espiritual. Era hermoso estar entre tus brazos, sentir que era tuya y que tú eras mío.

Si, es a ti a quien busco. Te busco para recordar cuando me sentía amada... para volver a sentirme mujer entre tus brazos, bañada de tus besos, rodeada por tu cuerpo...

Algo pasa... escucho una voz que me llama... se me hace conocida, pero a la vez distante, como si fuera parte de mi imaginación.

La voz se vuelve más insistente, tal vez sea verdad, tal vez sea mentira... prefiero no poner atención a la broma que me hace mi mente.

Por fin, la voz ha cesado su llamado, regresando así la tranquilidad que antes en mi interior reinaba.

_Despierta pequeña, despierta_

_despierta, mírame ya_

_la ansiedad me come el alma_

_quería verte una vez más _

Reconozco esa voz.. esa voz pertenece a...

-Eriol... – susurra en tono melancólico¿qué haces a...?

-Shh... no hables, déjame hablar a mí esta vez- su mirada refleja dolor y angustia, Tomoyo solo asiente levemente con la cabeza.-Lo lamento

-No se de lo que estás hablando- el tono de su voz se escucha dolido y su mirada refleja dolor

-Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, se que irme sin decirte nada fue un error, pero no lo hice porque no te amara...

-Entonces¿por qué lo hiciste- su mirada se tornó fría y su voz también, estaba dolida, sí, pero quería saber el por qué de lo que hizo Eriol.

-Lo que pasó fue que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en mi futuro... nuestro futuro- se le notaba nervioso, pero estaba decidido a decirle la verdad

-No se que tenga que ver yo en tu futuro, si no tienes nada que decir... – se levantó de donde estaba, pero la mano de Eriol la detuvo

-No te vallas, necesito que me escuches

-No tengo por qué escucharte, ya me haz hecho mucho daño, sabías que te amaba y aún así me dejaste... no Eriol, ya no quiero sufrir más- en sus ojos se notaban algunas lágrimas que rogaban por salir, pero no quería flaquear frente a él, simplemente no se lo podía permitir

-Te equivocas, de lo que te voy a decir depende mi futuro, nuestro futuro. Tomoyo, voy a preguntarte algo- dijo, ya más seguro de sí

- ... – ella solo se quedó callada, esperando que Eriol hablara

-Tomoyo, la razón por la que me fui fue para pensar cómo decirte esto...

- ... – seguía callada, su mirada denotaba duda, pero su rostro no

-Tomoyo... ¿te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo? Si aceptas, yo me sentiría feliz de tenerte como mi esposa- dijo, esperando la respuesta de una muy sorprendida Tomoyo

¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijiste- preguntó, algo sonrojada por la proposición del joven

-Que si te gustaría se la mujer que compartirá el resto de su vida conmigo, mi pequeña Tomoyo

-Yo... no se que decirte Eriol- dijo, con la mirada oculta por su cabello

-Tan solo di que sí, Tomoyo, no necesitas decir más

¿A qué viene esa propuesta, se supone que te habías marchado para siempre- de momento, su voz se notó dolida y en sus ojos se encontraban unas casi imperceptibles lágrimas que rogaban por salir y recorrer las mejillas de la joven para poder morir en el mentó de esta.

-Porque por fin abrí los ojos Tomoyo. Ninguna otra mujer podrá ocupar tu lugar. Te amo Tomoyo, nunca dudes de lo que te digo- en su mirada se percibían el calor y la ternura que eran dirigidos únicamente a la joven de ojos amatistas y cabello color ébano

-Yo... también te amo Eriol... pero...

_>>>>>>>>>>CONTINUARÁ _

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otra de mis historias, como lo prometido es deuda ya les puse el fic que les había comentado a los que leyeron mi primer fic de InuYasha (Muy a mi pesar).

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi historia. No se cuantos capítulos va a tener, pero espero poder hacerlo más largo que el de Muy a mi pesar.

Este fic va con una dedicación muy especial a mi mejor amiga Melissa.

También se lo dedico a mis amigas Rebeca, Yunnuen y Kristabel.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Sayonara!


	2. Mi decisión

**¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**

**CARD CAPTORS SAKURA**

POR: AomeHigurashi nn 

_Capítulo 2 "Mi decisión"_

Yo... también te amo Eriol... pero... no estoy segura de lo que quiero- su mirada, su voz y su rostro denotaban angustia y confusión.

Está bien Tomoyo, no voy a obligarte a decidir, te daré el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo- se notaba dolido, pero no podía obligarla a decidir si quería conseguir su objetivo- Hasta luego, Tomoyo- la dejó sentada en el césped, preguntándose qué debía responder.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Tomoyo todavía se sentía confundida, era cierto que lo amaba, si, pero estaba insegura. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero aún seguía insegura. Decidió regresar a su departamento, necesitaba descansar, seguramente un nuevo día traería consigo algo mejor... una decisión...

Llegó a su departamento, pero todo le recordó a él... pero lo que más le gustaba era la foto que se encontraba en su recámara, en la pequeña mesa para dos que se situaba al lado del gran ventanal. En esa foto estaban solamente Eriol y ella, ese día no lo podía olvidar... fue cuando Eriol le pidió que fuese su novia, Tomoyo estaba muy feliz y le pidieron a un hombre que les tomara una foto... una foto que adornaba su alcoba, interactuando como lo más valioso que tenía...

A pesar de ese sentimiento de amor que sentía por Eriol, ya no estaba tan segura de aceptarlo a su lado de nuevo...

Lo amo, de eso no hay duda, pero él me dejó y posiblemente lo haga de nuevo- lágrimas amargas surcaban sus mejillas, dejando a su paso un cristalino recorrido que morían en los labios de la joven amatista.

Se sentía enojada porque Eriol la había dejado, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz por la proposición que el joven le había hecho.

Todas estas emociones encontradas la confundían mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba, dificultándole tomar una última decisión...

Estaba cansada, se dispuso a descansar, pero estaba muy confundida y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba sus hermosos ojos sus pensamientos viajaban a un lugar profundo de su mente, donde guardaba con recelo todos los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que con Eriol vivió... recuerdos que la lastiman profundamente... recuerdos que quería enterrar...

Al despertar se sentía consternada, ese día terminaría con su sufrimiento, le daría una respuesta a Eriol...

¿Hola?

Erio, soy Tomoyo, tenemos que hablar, te veo en el parque a medio día- no dejó que Eriol le respondiera, solo colgó

Se metió a bañar, el agua le ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar mejor las palabras que le daría a Eriol...

Ya era medio día, Eriol ya estaba en el parque esperando a su bella amatista, a la mujer que amaba...

Tomoyo llegó y Eriol se alegró profundamente al verla, ya que estaba esperando con mucha emoción la respuesta de su amada amatista...

Que bueno que llegaste Tomoyo

Si- contestó ella, casi sin ánimos

Dime Tomoyo, ¿ya decidiste si aceptas casarte conmigo?- dijo, con un tono muy emocionado, no podía esperar a escuchar a Tomoyo decirle "si"

Eriol, estuve pensando muy detenidamente nuestra situación...- calló un momento para ver a Eriol a los ojos

¿Y?...- se atrevió a cuestionar, algo no andaba bien, la mirada de Tomoyo estaba ensombrecida, algo la opacaba a esos hermosos ojos que siempre resplandecían a la luz del sol, pero ahora parecía que en ellos solo habitaba la oscuridad...

Eriol, yo te amo y tú lo sabes, jamás haz dudado de mí, pero el problema en nuestra separación no fui yo, sino tú. Tú mismo dijiste que estabas confundido y que no sabías si nuestra relación duraría... y ayer que estaba pensando todo lo que me dijiste... llegué a la conclusión de que tú nunca confiaste en mis sentimientos, que pensabas que solo estaba jugando contigo...

Eso jamás, Tomoyo. Lo que pasa es que no conoces mi pasado y jamás quise ni quiero que lo conozcas, ya que no soportarías estar conmigo de nuevo...-dijo tristemente el joven de cabello negro y mirada profunda

¿Tu pasado? ¿qué tiene que ver tu pasado conmigo?- preguntó algo confundida la joven, no lograba entender a Eriol, pero si él había dicho que su pasado influyó en su decisión, tendía que saberlo...-¿de qué me estás hablando?- se atrevió a preguntar

No Tomoyo, no quiero que conozcas la oscuridad que se esconde en mi interior... no soportaría hacerte sufrir...- de repente, su mirada se tornó vacía, perdida...

Eriol, no insistiré, si no me quieres decir nada sobre tu pasado no insistiré en que lo hagas, solo te voy a pedir un favor...

¿Cuál es, Tomoyo?

Quiero que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir

Habla Tomoyo, dime, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?- dijo Eriol, ilusionado y ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de Tomoyo

Eriol...no me voy a casar contigo...

_ CONTINUARÁ _

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Gome ne! Les juro que no era mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto, pero todo de me salía de control y no me daba tiempo para continuarlo; además no tenía imaginación para continuarlo xDD

Bueno, ya lo continué, ahora si que me esmeraré en hacer el siguiente capítulo más emocionante.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Este fic va con una dedicación muy especial a mi mejor amiga Melissa.

También se lo dedico a mis amigas Rebeca, Yunnuen, Martha y Kristabel.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Sayonara!


	3. El tiempo se va,pero los recuerdos no

**¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**

**CARD CAPTORS SAKURA**

**POR: AomeHigurashi nn**

_Capítulo 3 "El tiempo se va, pero los recuerdos no…"_

Un día más de otoño, otro día que se iba junto con el sol en el horizonte, pero qué más daba si pasaban dos días o una eternidad, ya nada era suficiente, nada era indispensable…

-¿Estás bien, Eriol? –entrando a la habitación

-No Nakuru, no estoy bien –parado en el balcón de su recámara, recargado en la baranda

-Eriol, no puedes continuar así, han pasado ya 2 años

-Aun si pasara una eternidad no podría olvidarla

-Eril, no te hagas daño, estás por casarte, no puedes seguir pensando en ella

-Yo no decidí casarme –observándola, molesto

-Tu madre hizo esto por tu bien, nadie en esta casa quiere verte en ese estado tan deplorable –acercándose con cautela a Eriol

-No Nakuru, yo no estaré bien si no la tengo a ella

-Por favor Eriol, entiende que lo tuyo es una obsesión. Tomoyo te rechazó hace dos años, tú regresaste a Inglaterra destrozado, te tiraste al alcohol… ¿crees que fue fácil para tu madre verte en esas condiciones?

-Por mí me hubieran dejado tirado en las calles

-Pero no lo hicimos Eriol –parada a corta distancia de él –Eriol por favor entiende, has esto por ella

-Yo no la amo

-Pero ella a ti si¿qué más quieres?, se feliz con ella

-No puedo Nakuru –con un nudo en la garganta que le atoraba las palabras –Mi felicidad se fue el día que Tomoyo me rechazó –conteniendo el llanto

-Pero ahora tienes por quién ser feliz, se feliz con ella Eriol, hazlo por ella, por tu madre, pero sobre todo, hazlo por ti…

Eriol salió rápidamente de la habitación al igual que salió de la mansión, no podía más, no soportaba seguir escuchando las palabras de Nakuru, si bien era cierto que ella lo amaba también sabía que él no la amaba a ella, que si le había propuesto matrimonio era por su madre y para agradecerle que haya estado con él en ese tiempo tan difícil, pero no la amaba, no podría llegar a amarla…

-¿Qué sucede, Nakuru¿a dónde fue Eriol? –preguntaba su madre con notable preocupación

-No lo se, señora Hiragizawa –soltando un suspiro cansado –Aún no la olvida…

-Es natural, no es fácil olvidar un amor

-Pero el amor de Eriol es enfermizo, se está destruyendo él solo

-Solo espero que su próximo matrimonio sea para bien…

-Yo también lo espero así, señora Hiragizawa…

La casa de modas "Juliett", una de las más importantes en toda Inglaterra, era manejada por la joven heredera de la familia Di Lorcan, una joven que a pesar de su corta edad había sabido manejar la casa de modas por ya 5 años

-Adelante –revisando unos diseños

-¿Puedo pasar, Annie?

-Claro Andrew, pasa –levantando la vista hacia él -¿Qué se te ofrece Andrew?

-Annie, la casa de modas está en problemas -serio

-¿A qué te refieres? –desconcertada por lo que le dijo su asistente

-Nos estamos quedando atrás, Annie, la casa de modas O'Ryan nos está superando con sus diseños, nos están haciendo parecer obsoletos

-Pero si la casa O'Ryan nunca fue competencia para nosotros… -desconcertada

-Lo se, pero eso era antes, ahora la casa O'Ryan nos está superando por mucho

-Hablando en cifras, de cuánto estamos hablando

-Aproximadamente de 2.5 millones de dólares en ganancia neta a nivel internacional

-¡Es demasiado!

-Lo se, tenemos que hacer algo…

-Andrew, tenemos que renovar nuestros diseños, no podemos atrasarnos, siempre hemos sido la mejor casa de modas de Inglaterra y hemos estado colocados en los primeros lugares del mercado internacional, no podemos permitir que esta baja nos afecte

-¿Qué es lo que propones, Annie?

-Busca nuevos talentos, comunícate con todas las escuelas de modas asociadas a "Juliett" y te manden los currículos de las mejores diseñadoras que tienen. Por lo pronto es lo que podemos hacer

-Está bien, Annie, como tú digas –saliendo de la oficina

-No puede ser que esto nos esté pasando…

La noche había caído ya, por fin el día había llegado a su fin, aunque no importaba ya, a Eriol no le importaba, solo quería terminar con todo lo antes posible

Dentro de su habitación sentía el frío viento golpear suavemente su cuerpo mientras contemplaba la belleza de la luna, una luna que había sido su compañera incondicional esos dos años y que esperaba que siguiera siéndolo después de su matrimonio…

-Tomoyo… -susurraba al viento -¿por qué, Tomoyo¿por qué no aceptaste mi amor? –sujetando firmemente la copa de ron que tenía en su mano –aún no te he olvidado… y creo que jamás lo haré… -bebiendo de golpe su copa -¡Maldita sea! –arrojando con fuerza la copa al suelo

En la casa de modas "Juliett" no había ya nadie trabajando, exceptuando a Annie, llevaba en la sangre el espíritu de los Di Lorcan, un espíritu de triunfo y superación, no quería dejarse ganar por los O'Ryan

-No es posible, la baja es muy notoria… -revisando de nuevo los últimos balances de ventas que le había entregado Andrew –Tengo que solucionar esto antes de que afecte la estabilidad de la casa… -tomando el teléfono –Si, buenas noches, busco a Francois, dígale que habla Annie Di Lorcan

_-¡Hola Annie!, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti_

-Hola Francois, un gusto escucharte

_-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada, linda?_

-Francois, necesito de tu ayuda… -seria

_-Ay ay ay, ese tono no me gusta para nada. ¿Qué ocurre linda?_

-Necesito que me mandes a la mejor diseñadora que tengas

_-¿Problemas con la empresa, linda?_

-Y graves…

_-Está bien, veré cuál de todas mis diseñadoras es la mejor y en cuanto la tenga la pongo en contacto contigo_

-Me urge, Francois

_-¿Cuándo te he fallado, linda?_

-Nunca, chica, y espero no lo hagas esta vez

_-Jamás, linda, crecimos juntas, no te abandonaría en esto_

-Gracias, Francois. Estaré esperando tu llamada

_-Chao linda_

-Chao –terminando la conversación –Espero que esto levante la casa… -suspirando cansada, tomando su bolso y saliendo de la oficina, dirigiéndose a otra parte de la ciudad

-¿Está listo todo para la cena?

-Si, señora Hiragizawa

-¿Ella no ha llegado?

-No, aún no, pero no ha de tardar

-¿Dónde está mi hijo, Nakuru?

-Arriba, de seguro arreglándose

-Cuando llegue me avisas

-Si señora

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la famosa prometida de Eriol llegó a la mansión

-Buenas noches señora Hiragizawa –saludando cordialmente a su futura suegra

-Buenas noches Annie –sonriéndole dulcemente

-¿Y Eriol?

-En su habitación, no ha bajado aún

-Iré a buscarlo¿puedo?

-Claro Annie, pasa

-Gracias –subiendo las escaleras

Desde más atrás, Nakuru observaba a la hermosa joven de 22 años que subía las escaleras, su cabello castaño en bucles ligeros acentuaban las delicadas facciones de su rostro, su hermosa figura se movía con gracia nata… esperaba que esa hermosa joven sacara a Eriol de su transe y lograse hacer que olvidara a Tomoyo… era por su bien

-Espero que no nos hayamos equivocado contigo, Annie Di Lorcan…

-¿Eriol? –tocando la puerta –Eriol, abre, soy Annie –volviendo a tocar –Eriol, abre por favor –haciendo más insistente su llamado –Eriol, si no abres entraré –volviendo a tocar –Voy a entrar –tomo la perilla con una mano y al abrir la puerta observó una imagen que hacía mucho tiempo no veía -¡Eriol!

****

** Continuará… **

_Hola!!!!_

_Ya se que me tardé eternidades en publicar la continuación, pero la verdad estaba concentrada en otras historias y no me inspiraba para esta, pero tengo una amiguita que me estaba recordando esta historia a cada momento (verdad Annie?? xDD)_

_Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Annie Snapz quien también acaba de entrar en esta historia con un personaje muy especial…_

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado chics, trataré de tener el capítulo 4 lo más pronto posible._

_Sayonara!!!!_

_Ai Shiteru!!!!_

_AomeHigurashi nn_


	4. Sombra del pasado

**¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**

**CARD CAPTORS SAKURA**

**POR: AomeHigurashi nn**

_Capítulo 4 "Sombra del pasado"_

-Eriol y Annie ya demoraron¿no cree, señora Hiragizawa? –dijo Nakuru con la mirada fija en las escaleras

-Déjalos, Nakuru, son jóvenes –con una sonrisa pícara –a demás, su boda está próxima –guiñándole un ojo

-Insisto que ya demoraron –un poco incómoda por el comentario

-Ya, no te preocupes¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si, claro –suspirando aliviada de que la conversación terminara, cuando a la señora Hiragizawa se le ocurría hablar de esa manera… -¿qué se le ofrece?

-¿Podrías llamar al señor Hiragizawa?, se encuentra leyendo el periódico en la recámara

-Claro que si, señora, con su permiso –retirándose y subiendo inmediatamente la escalera principal

Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse ante una puerta de roble oscuro, tocó suavemente pero con firmeza hasta obtener respuesta

-Adelante –se escuchó desde dentro

-Con su permiso –entrando a la gran habitación

-¿Qué sucede, Nakuru? –se escuchó decir del señor Hiragizawa, era increíble que todavía mantuviese esa alegría por la vida, aún a sus 48 años seguía muy bien conservado.

-Señor, la señora Elisa me mandó decirle que la cena ya está por servirse

-Está bien, ahora bajo –levantándose de su sillón de lectura -¿Annie ya llegó?

-Si señor, la señorita Di Lorcan llegó hace como 10 minutos

-¿Están en el comedor?

-La señora está en la estancia y la señorita Di Lorcan subió a la recámara de Eriol –soltando un bufido

-Nakuru, siempre he tenido una pregunta¿por qué te molesta el simple hecho de mencionar a Annie¿qué te desagrada de ella?

-No lo se, señor August, es que simplemente no me agrada, se que algo no está bien con esa chica

-A ver, a ver –tomando a Nakuru por los hombros –lo dices como si supieras algo de ella que nosotros no

-No señor, se equivoca –desviando la mirada

-Nakuru, sabes que te tenemos mucha confianza, si hay algo que sepas dilo, todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de Eriol

-Lo se, señor, créame que no hay nada más que yo desee que el bienestar de Eriol –mirándolo a los ojos

-Lo se, has estado con él mucho tiempo, ustedes dos crecieron juntos

-Ustedes son mi familia, Eriol es como mi hermano, no quiero que algo malo le pase

-Lo sabemos –dándole un beso en la frente –y ten por seguro que Eriol también lo sabe –viéndola con cariño

-Si, lo se –esbozando una media sonrisa –Tengo miedo de que lo lastimen de nuevo –con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

-Eso no sucederá, Annie e ha hecho mucho bien a Eriol, lo quiere sinceramente…

-Pero él a ella no –interrumpiéndolo

-Ya, no hay que preocuparnos, dejemos que las cosas sucedan y, si algo malo pasa, debemos estar unidos para sobrellevarlo

-Tiene razón señor August

-Ven, vamos a cenar –abriendo la puerta, dándole paso a Nakuru, como todo caballero que era

Ambos iban caminando por los pasillos de la mansión mientras sostenían una plática muy amena, aunque eso no duró mucho

_-¡¡Reacciona, por favor!!_

Se escuchó un grito de angustia combinado con dolor

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Nakuru algo asustada

-Viene de la habitación de Eriol

-Eriol… -Naruru corrió rápidamente en dirección a la recámara de Eriol, al entrar vio una escena que había rogado no volver a ver de nuevo, una escena que permanecía oculta en lo más oculto de sus malos recuerdos -¡Eriol! –corriendo rápidamente hacia los dos –Eriol¿qué tienes? –llorando de angustia

-Dios mío… -dijo August frenando de golpe en el marco de la puerta –Hay que llevarlo al hospital –se acercó a ellos y tomó a Eriol en brazos – ¡Vamos! –salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa –¡Elisa! –vociferaba con tono desesperado -¡¡Elisa!!

-Ya voy August, no necesi… -calló al ver a su marido sostener en brazos a su hijo -¡Eriol! –corrió hacia ellos -¿qué ha sucedido, August? –comenzando a llorar

-Lo hizo de nuevo –dijo con la voz cortada mientras seguía caminando –Debemos llevarlo de urgencia al hospital

Salieron todos de la casa, August acomodó a Eriol en el asiento trasero del carro, subió del lado del conductor mientras Elisa subía al asiento del copiloto, partieron rumbo al hospital lo más rápido que pudo

-Dios mío, Eriol¿por qué? –susurraba Nakuru mientras veía el carro de August desaparecer en el horizonte de la calle

-Vamos, Nakuru, debemos alcanzarlos

Ambas subieron al carro de Annie y partieron por el mismo rumbo, tratando de alcanzar a August y Elisa. En ese instante, a Nakuru no le importaba ir al lado de Annie, lo que le importaba era el estado de salud de Eriol.

Llegaron al hospital y entraron corriendo buscando a los señores Hiragizawa, pero no los veían por ningún lado

-Disculpe, señorita –dijo Nakuru a la recepcionista -¿podría decirme por favor dónde de encuentra el joven Eriol Hiragizawa?

-¿Son familiares de él? –pregunto mientras revisaba la base de datos de su computadora

-Yo soy su prima y ella es… su prometida

-El señor Hiragizawa se encuentra en terapia intensiva, acaban de ingresarlo hace 10 minutos

-Gracias –dijo Annie, tomando a Nakuru del brazo

-¿Qué sucedió, August? –llorando desconsolada

-No lo se, Elisa, cuando entré ala recámara Eriol ya estaba así

-Dios mío¿pero por qué?, Eriol ya había superado eso¿por qué de nuevo intentar suicidarse? –alterada

-Tranquilízate por favor –abrazándola con desesperación –Se que es difícil, pero debemos ser fuertes, por Eriol

-Todo por culpa de esa joven –aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo –Si Eriol no la hubiese conocido nada de esto estaría pasando –sollozando recostada en el pecho de August

-Shhh –acariciado su cabello –todo estará bien –tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a su esposa

-¿Cómo esta Eriol? – dijeron las chicas al unisono

-No lo sabemos, tienen poco que lo ingresaron y aún no nos pueden decir nada –les comentó August mientras seguía abrazando a Elisa para tranquilizarla –Annie¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No lo se con exactitud, yo había subido a la recámara d Eriol, llamaba a la puerta pero Eriol no me respondía, seguía insistiendo pero seguía sin responder, cuando entré a la recámara fue cuando vi a Eriol inconciente, me acerqué corriendo a él y vi que sostenía la hoja para afeitar en una mano y el frasco de pastillas tirado a un lado de él. Traté de detener la hemorragia de sus muñecas pero no cedía, quise despertarlo y tampoco funcionaba –movía las manos de manera exagerada

-Esperemos que todo salga bien…

Y así lo hicieron, esperaron y esperaron pero nadie les decía, la angustia los carcomía poco a poco…

-Ya no aguanto más -levantándose de golpe –Hasta cuándo nos darán noticias de Eriol –desesperada

-Calma, Elisa, ya no deben de tardar…

-Familiares del joven Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo un doctor, saliendo del área de terapia intensiva

-Somos nosotros –dijo Nakuru rápidamente -¿Cómo se encuentra Eriol?

-Hemos detenido la hemorragia y desintoxicado su cuerpo

-Gracias a Dios –dijo Elisa mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos de August

-Pero me temo que su hijo se encuentra mal

-¿A qué se refiere, doctor? –con tono asustado, apretando más hacia sí a Elisa

-El joven Hiragizawa ha quedado en coma…

**Continuará…**

_Hola a todos!!!!_

_Discúlpenme por tardarme en publicar, pero de plano traía otras cosas en la mente… en fin…_

_Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Annie Snaps, quien es la que me anda carrereando para continuar la historia xDDD_

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!_

_Sayonara!!_

_Ai shiteru!!!!_

_AomeHigurashi nn_


	5. Un tropiezo más

Hola a todos!!!!!

Si, ya se ya se, me tarde mucho (demasiado) en continuar el fic, pero de verdad que la universidad y el trabajo no son buenas aliadas cuando escribes una historia, y menos si llevas más de una historia a la vez. Pido una disculpa por la demora, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de mi fic, espero que les guste!!!!

* * *

**¿DÓNDE TE ENCEUNTRAS?**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

POR: AomeHigurashi n.n (Jenny n.n)

_Capítulo 5 "Un tropiezo más" _

-Pero… -incrédula -¿por qué¿por qué mi hijo quedó en ese estado? –sollozando.

-La intoxicación le provocó un paro cardiaco mientras tratábamos de estabilizarlo, nos costó mucho trabajo que su corazón volviera a presentar actividad, pero eso le ocasionó el estado de coma en el que se encuentra –intentando ser lo menos crudo posible, pero por más que tratara de hacer "ligera" la situación, sabía que no iba a ser posible.

-¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo estará así? –sujetando en brazos a su esposa para tratar de consolarla y al mismo tiempo consolarse así mismo.

-Desgraciadamente, el estado en el que se encuentra su hijo es algo incierto, puede reaccionar hoy, mañana, en un mes, algunos años… -hizo una pausa seguida de un suspiro melancólico –o tal vez nunca reaccione…

Elisa no pudo hacer más que abrazarse con mayor fuerza a August, no era la primera vez que Eriol hacía una cosa como esa, pero si era la primera que la situación llegaba a un nivel de gravedad tan alto.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para ayudarlo? –tratando de conservar la compostura

-Lamentablemente no, señor… -observando la expresión desconsolada de todos –Solo nos queda esperar y rogar por que reaccione pronto.

-Gracias por todo, doctor.

-No tiene nada que agradecer –dándole una palmada en el hombro a August y dirigiendo su mirada a Elisa –Le prometo que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvarlo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho –con la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido.

-Con su permiso –retirándose.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos¿y qué podían decir en ese momento¿recordarse unos a otros la horrible situación en la que se encontraban? Qué no darían para que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que pudieran despertar y así terminar con esa horrible pesadilla, más sin embargo, sabían que no tenían más remedio que aceptar la cruda realidad.

-Solo podemos esperar –instando a su esposa a sentarse –Annie, no es necesario que te quedes, ve a descansar, ha sido una noche muy agitada y necesitas descansar, nosotros te informaremos cualquier cosa –sentándose con pesadez al lado de su esposa.

-Está bien, señor Hiragizawa, vendré mañana temprano, con su permiso.

-Te acompaño a tu carro.

-No es necesario, Nakuru.

-Insisto. Regreso en un momento –dirigiéndose a los Hiragizawa.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a salir del hospital en un silencio casi sepulcral que se rompió como antes de llegar al carro de Annie.

-¿No que amas tanto a Eriol? –Sarcásticamente –Eres la peor mujer que Eriol pudo encontrar.

-No se a qué te refieres.

-No finjas, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Si de verdad "amaras" a Erio como dices te quedarías a su lado todo el tiempo hasta que se recuperara por lo menos un poco.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que hago? –Devolviéndole el sarcasmo -¿De cuándo acá te preocupas por lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

-Tienes razón, me importa muy poco lo que hagas de tu vida, a mí solo me preocupa la vida de Eriol.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –viéndola fijamente.

-Porque lo quiero como a un hermano, los Hiragizawa son todo lo que tengo en el mundo, y daría mi vida entera por ellos si fuera necesario.

-Já, lo que tú tienes es envidia¿no será que estás enamorada de Eriol? –viéndola con mirada desafiante

-Claro que no –indignada –No te negaré que quiero muchísimo a Eriol, pero no del modo que tú dices. Él es mi hermano y por él soy capaz de todo.

-Ay Nakuru, tu discurso estúpido me está aburriendo, mejor me voy –abriendo la puerta del carro

-Te lo advierto, Annie –sujetándola firmemente del brazo –Si en tu mente tienes pensado hacer algo contra Eriol, lo vas a pagar muy caro, y yo me encargaré personalmente de que así sea

Annie se libró del agarre de Nakuru, devolviéndole una mirada furiosa

-Que sea la última vez que me pones una mano encima. Yo no te tengo miedo, Nakuru, así que guárdate tus amenazas para alguien más –subiendo al carro –conmigo no van a funcionar –encendiendo el carro y marchándose rápidamente de ahí

-No se que estés ocultando, Annie Di Lorcan –una vez que estaba sola –pero ten por seguro de que lo voy a descubrir –entrando nuevamente al hospital.

Habitación 158 – Terapia Intensiva

Muerto en vida… así debería sentirse Eriol en ese instante, frustrado por el hecho de saber que seguía vivo y a la vez muerto, no solo por el estado de coma en el que se encontraba, sino porque su corazón se encontraba muerto desde el día que Tomoyo decidió darle fin a su relación… que cobarde había sido al abandonarla hace poco más de dos años, todo por culpa de sus inseguridades, de su temor a que su propio pasado destruyese su futuro… tal vez, si hubiera hablado con ella, si le hubiera explicado su pasado todo sería diferente… pero el hubiera no existía ni existiría para ellos, su destino se había escrito hace algunos años y así debería de quedarse… entonces… ¿por qué no se resignaba a haberla perdido?... la amaba… esa era la respuesta, y la seguía amando a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido…

_-Tomoyo… espero algún día poder verte de nuevo, solo verte me sería suficiente..._

Se decía así mismo en su subconsciente, físicamente estaba ausente, pero su mente seguía viva teniendo presente el recuerdo del gran amor que vivió con Tomoyo y que por cobardía dejó escapar…

Sala de espera

-August… ¿cuánto tiempo podrá Eriol estar así? –consternada, abrazada por su marido

-No lo se Elisa –besando tiernamente su cabeza –Solo podemos esperar a que esta pesadilla termine pronto

-No puedo, August –viendo a los ojos a su marido –No puedo seguir soportando ver a Eriol en ese estado, ya habíamos pasado por una situación así varias veces... ¡pero nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos a este extremo! –estallando en llanto –No soporto ver a Eriol entre la vida y la muerte

-Lo se, Elisa –abrazándola tiernamente –A mí tampoco me gusta ver a nuestro hijo así… pero no podemos estar siempre pegados a Eriol, le hemos ofrecido nuestro apoyo y lo ha aceptado, en parte, pero eso es un gran avance.

-No quiero que muera, August

-No morirá, cariño. Se que nuestro hijo no se permitirá morir.

-Todo por culpa de esa joven –molesta

-Elisa –tomándola por el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos –Nosotros también tuvimos una historia de amor nada fácil, y la de Eriol con esa joven no se queda atrás. Pero debemos agradecerle a ella que Eriol dejara el mal camino, recuerda cómo era antes de conocerla, con ella cambió por completo, así que en parte debemos estarle agradecidos por el cambio que produjo en Eriol.

-Si, lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ella es la causante de lo que está sufriendo Eriol

-Eriol sufre porque quiere, recuerda que fue él quien la abandonó, así que era de esperarse la reacción que ella tuvo.

-Ay August –suspirando -¿por qué el amor es tan difícil? –refugiándose en los brazos de su marido

-Eso te lo puedes responder tú misma…

En otra parte de la ciudad

-Maldita Nakuru –arrojando su bolsa con fuerza –Si piensa que con sus estúpidas amenazas me detendrá, está muy equivocada

-Buenas noches, señorita Annie¿se le ofrece algo?

-No Rin, nada, puedes retirarte

-Si señorita, con su permiso –saliendo de la sala, dejándola sola

-Solo espero que no vaya a arruinar mis planes –sentándose pensativa en el sofá más cercano –No quiero ni pensar lo que ocurriría si arruina todo…

Hospital Saint Paul

4:00 a.m.

-Nakuru, ve a la casa, debes descansar

-No August, no me iré, no dejaré a Eriol

-Sabemos que lo quieres mucho, querida, pero no es necesario que te desgastes tanto

-Elisa, ustedes son mi familia, y no los dejaré justamente en ese momento

-Gracias, Nakuru –dijo Elisa, tomándola de las manos –Gracias por ser tan incondicional

-Ustedes nunca me dejaron a mi suerte, yo jamás los dejaría a ustedes

-Solo espero que Eriol reaccione pronto… -soltando un suspiro largo y cansado, propio de su estado anímico

Casa de Modas "Juliett" 9:25 a.m.

-Casa de Modas "Juliett"¿en qué puedo servirle? –contestó la recepcionista

_-Marie, habla Annie, no iré a trabajar el día de hoy, cancela todos los compromisos que tenía agendados para el día de hoy, por favor no me llamen, no estoy para nadie, si preguntan por mí dígales que tenía unos asuntos personales que atender¿entendido?_

-Si señorita Di Lorcan, como usted diga

_-Bien, ni una llamada, recuérdalo por favor_

-Señorita, no se si sea prudente decírselo...

_-¿Qué sucede? –exasperada_

-Llamó la señora Francois, dijo que si por favor se comunicara urgentemente con ella

_-¿A qué hora llamó? –interesada_

-Hace como quince minutos, no hace tanto tiempo

_-Muy bien, gracias Marie –terminando la conversación_

Hospital Saint Paul

9:40 a.m.

La recámara de Eriol era un completo silencio, era de esperarse, ninguno de los presentes tenía ánimo para entablar conversación alguna, el silencio los reconfortaba hasta cierto punto, ya que llegaba un momento en el que se hacía intolerable, pero qué más podían hacer sino esperar... esperar a que Dios le permitiera a Eriol despertar, así aunque sea ya tendrían una esperanza de que seguiría con vida, pero así... parecía muerto, con su rostro pálido, la expresión demacrada, sin movimiento, sin señal alguna de que escuchara lo que le decían... no, no debían perder las esperanzas, por el bien de ellos y el de Eriol principalmente...

-Ay mi hijo –se escuchó la voz de Elisa al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Eriol -¿por qué sucedió esto¿fue por ella?, supongo que aún no la olvidas –con la mirada oscurecida mientras hablaba, no le gustaba recordar el motivo por el que su hijo se encontraba así, aún tenía presentes las imágenes de un Eriol tirado al vicio del alcohol sin importarle su vida, y más aun, sin darse cuenta del daño que le provocaba a todos, un vicio provocado por el recuerdo de aquella mujer que tanto había amado y lo había dejado...

-º-º-º-º- Flash Back -º-º-º-º-

Mansión Hiragizawa

Un año atrás

-Eriol, Eriol abre por favor –suplicaba llorando la voz de Elisa detrás de la puerta- Hijo, por favor, abre la puerta

-¡Déjenme tranquilo! –gritaba eufórico Eriol

-Hijo, por favor, tu madre está muy asustada, abre la puerta –le rogaba August preocupado

-¿Es que a caso no lo entienden¡quiero que me dejen solo!

-Eriol, tienes horas encerrado por Dios –preocupada a más no poder –Acabas de salir del hospital hace poco¡no queremos que regreses ahí!

-Es problema mío si regreso o no –hablando en voz normal

-Nakuru, ve a mi despacho y busca si está el duplicado de la llave de la recámara, por favor

-Si señor –corriendo en dirección al despacho

-Eriol, hijo, por favor abre –llorando melancólica –Hazlo por mí

-Lo siento mamá, no voy a abrir...

-Aquí está la llave –hablando agitada

-Dámela –arrebatándole la llave a Nakuru –Eriol, aunque no quieras, vamos a entrar

Lo que se temían, el escenario que tenían frente a ellos era algo que ya se esperaban, Eriol mal fajado, con la camisa a medio abrochar, sin corbata, a su lado una botella de vino bacía y otra en su mano con muy poco líquido... no se les hacía raro...

-Eriol, Eriol, hijo, por favor –tratando de quitarle la botella de la mano

-Déjame, mamá –separándose de ella

-Eriol¿es que no vez lo que sucede¡te estás matando por mero gusto! –le reclamaba su padre

-Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo

-¡Pero estás destruyendo tu vida!

-Bien sabes que mi vida se fue con ella, Nakuru –melancólico, pero aferrado a la botella que sostenía su mano –Desde el día que la perdí también perdí las ganas de vivir –tomando alcohol directamente de la botella

-¡Ya basta! –arrojándose hacia Eriol, consiguiendo quitarle la botella –Por favor... –lloraba suplicante su madre, pero ni así Eriol salía de su trance

-Esta ha sido la última vez que sucede esto, Eriol –se acercó August, tomando a su hijo de la camisa –Mañana mismo te internaré para que te ayuden, tal vez tú no lo veas pero yo si, al destruirte tú destruyes esta familia, y no estoy dispuesto a ver a tu madre sufriendo solo por tus actos infantiles –un tanto alterado, pero sabía que su decisión era la correcta para ayudar al joven –Y esa es mi última palabra

-º-º-º-º- Fin Flash Back -º-º-º-º-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así? –melancólica

Casa Di Locan

9:42 a.m.

-Ya voy tarde –molesta –llamare a Francois antes de irme – tomando el teléfono

_-¿Si diga?_

-Francois, soy Annie me dijeron en la oficina que me buscabas

_-Ah si, llamaba para decirte que ya conseguí a la persona que necesitabas..._

** Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la contnuación, el siguiente capítulo estará un tanto interesante, quienes han seguido mi historia desde el principio (que se los agradezco infinitamente por la espera y la pasiencia que me han tenido) estoy segura que les gustará el capítulo, es ahí donde comienza la verdadera historia n.n 

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Annie, quien forma parte de esta historia (Annie, me dejas tu comentario eh!!!!!)**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!

**Sayonara!!!!**

AomeHigurashi n.n (Jenny n.n)


	6. Puertas Abiertas

**¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**

**CARD CAPTORS SAKURA**

_POR: *AomeHigurashi* n_n_

_Capítulo 6 "Puertas Abiertas"_

Paris, Francia

Escuela de Modas L'Pettitte

Coraje, fuerza, voluntad, pasión… eran unos de los muchos requisitos que debías tener para poder pertenecer a la escuela de modas más importante de París, que se situaba entre las mejores de toda Europa.

Un selecto grupo de estudiantes, que sumaban en total 15, eran las que la mantenían en la cima. Sus diseños eran únicos, reconocidos a nivel mundial, gozaban de una reputación propia por el solo hecho de pertenecer a la firma "L'Pettitte" y eran todavía mejor cuando alguna casa de modas decidía integrar a alguna de las estudiantes a su firma, lo cual representaba una gran oportunidad para las estudiantes.

Sala de trabajo

Un lugar siempre con movimiento, donde podías apreciar a las jóvenes ir desde su mesa de trabajo hasta sus maniquíes, ubicados detrás de ellas, rodeados de telas sin ninguna gracia que con la imaginación de las jóvenes se iba transformando poco a poco en vestimentas exquisitas…

-¿Cómo vas, Kari? –dejando su trabajo un momento

-Pues más o menos, el vestido de niña que estoy haciendo me gusta en el bosquejo, pero ya en el maniquí tiene algo que no me agrada… tal vez le cambie el volado de la falda y la haga de tela diferente para poder hacerle unos bordados de flores en tela de tul para el dobladillo, ¿qué te parece? –sin despegar la vista de su trabajo

-Se vería mejor, definitivamente

-¿Y tú como vas, Liz?

-Bien, gracias, solo le agrego los detalles a los bordes de la falda que estoy haciendo y ya termino el conjunto, recuerda que el mío es diseño para una adolecente, debo pensar como ellas

-Y teniendo una hermana de 14 años no debe ser difícil –poniéndose a su lado, descansando un poco

-Ay si, Anna Belle me ha ayudado muchísimo, la tengo en la mira –riendo junto con su amiga –Oye, ya casi es hora de irnos

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Sabes quién ha trabajado muchísimo? Naomi

-Es verdad, está muy emocionada con su trabajo

-Sí, desde que se le encargó el vestido de novia de la Princesa de Austria no ha dejado de trabajar

-Mejor vamos por ella porque si no es capaz de quedarse de nuevo hasta el amanecer –caminando junto con su amiga

Blanco… el color de la pureza… era el color que llenaba por completo el área, las finas telas blancas y color crema daban un toque de inocencia al lugar, y para darle todavía el punto final a esa escena, la expresión de éxtasis y felicidad del rostro de la diseñadora complementaba el trabajo.

Un vestido sencillo visto desde lejos, pero de cerca se podían apreciar los detalles de flores bordadas tan finamente que apenas eran perceptibles, decoradas con pocas piedras de bisutería en colores rosa claro y durazno, dando destellos de color al vestido, sin perder el color principal. El velo de seda, en tono crema y blanco, unidos a una pequeña diadema que simulaba una corona de piedras finas, sin ser ostentosa pero guardando su toque de elegancia. Las mangas de corte ¾ hechas de tela de raso, terminando en una pequeña campana, lo hacía parecer mágico… El diseño era extraordinario, digno de la princesa que lo llegaría a usar.

-¡Naomi! –acercándose silenciosamente a ella

-¡Liz! –levantándose de golpe –Me asustaste, no te escuché entrar

-Ese era el punto –guiñándole el ojo

-¿Qué sucede chicas? –volviendo a su trabajo

-Que ya es hora de irnos y tú sigues aquí encerrada

-¿En serio? –viendo su reloj –Tienes razón Kari, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo

-Pues con un proyecto como el tuyo y la emoción que se ve en tu rostro, ni yo me daría cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor –sonriéndole

-Siempre me han gustado tus diseños –comentó Liz –Guardan un toque de pureza e inocencia

-Muchas gracias chicas –sonriéndoles dulcemente –Bueno, solo déjenme guardar los bocetos y mi material y nos vamos, ¿les parece bien?

-Mejor nosotras lo hacemos, porque conociéndote, no vaya a ser que se te ocurra algo de último momento y nos quedemos más tiempo –dijo Kari, haciendo reír a sus amigas

Oficina Principal

-Escuela de modas "L'Pettite", buenas noches

_-Molly, hermosa, ¿cómo estás?, habla Francois_

-Señorita, que gusto escucharla –sonriendo al escuchar a su superiora -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_-¿Se encuentra mi hermana?_

-Si, en un momento se la comunico

-¿Qué pasa, Molly? –activando el altavoz

_-Se encuentra en la línea la señorita Francois_

-Pasa la llamada –levantando la bocina -¿Cómo estás hermana?, hace tiempo que no te comunicas

_-No seas exagerada, Sofie, solo me he ausentado de París dos semanas –sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su hermana_

-Perdón, perdón, no me acostumbro a que estés fuera de casa

_- Ya deberías irte haciendo a la idea, salgo mucho de casa como para que ahora me salgas con que me extrañas –riendo con su hermana_

-Está bien, está bien, solo bromeaba un poco, pero de que te extraño, te extraño –serenándose -¿a qué debo tu llamada?

_-¿Recuerdas a Annie Di Lorcan?, una amiga mía que conociste en un viaje que hizo a París_

-¿No es la chica que tomó el mando de la casa de modas "Juliett" hace como 4 o 5 años?

_-Exactamente, la misma_

-Sí, ¿qué hay con ella?

_-Hablé con ella y está en problemas… la casa de modas O'Ryan le está haciendo competencia y en algunos mercados le está superando_

-Vaya, eso sí que es una noticia –reclinándose en su asiento –la casa O'Ryan tenía mucho tiempo sin relucir en el mercado, ni siquiera la había oído nombrar en las pasarelas más sobresalientes de Europa

_-Precisamente, parece que ha tomado gran importancia recientemente y está afectando terriblemente a la casa Juliett_

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto? –interesada

_-Annie ha solicitado mi ayuda y no puedo dejarla de lado, sobre todo porque ella siempre nos ha apoyado, obviamente más a mí que a ti_

-¿Y en qué la puedo ayudar?

_-Necesita ayuda, quiero que mandes a la mejor estudiante que tengas, Annie tiene la intención de ofrecerle una oportunidad si ella resulta ser el factor crucial para levantar la casa_

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Sabes muy bien que nuestras estudiantes esperan oportunidades así –sonriendo de la emoción contenida –Y además, Juliett figura como una de las mejores a nivel internacional

_-Y ahí debe permanecer, y si nosotros podemos rescatarla pues lo haremos_

-Cuenta conmigo, hermana, tengo a la estudiante perfecta, mañana mismo hablaré con ella, ¿cuándo quieres que esté en Londres?

_-Mañana o pasado, si es posible_

-Está bien, yo hablaré con ella, estoy segura que no tendrá inconvenientes, es una maravillosa oportunidad como para dejarla pasar

_-Eso ya te lo dejo a ti, hermanita, confío en tu criterio. Te llamo mañana a medio día, ¿te parece bien?_

-Perfecto, hasta entonces –terminando la conversación –Y ahora, solo queda convencerla… -pensando lo que haría al día siguiente

En un departamento algo retirado del centro de París, las chicas se preparaban para descansar después de un agotador día de trabajo, pero como es de conocerse, si el trabajo se hace con amor y pasión, jamás cansa…

-Naomi, ya deberías dormir, trabajaste demasiado el día de hoy

-No te preocupes, Kari, estoy bien, solo que no puedo dormir

-¿Te preocupa algo? –sentándose a su lado en el sofá

-No, solo que no tengo sueño aún –sonriéndole para confortarla

-Bueno, te creeré, pero si necesitas algo me dices, ¿está bien? –levantándose para dirigirse a su recámara

-Sí, lo prometo. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches –entrando a su recámara

-"La verdad, sí me preocupa algo…" –pensaba –"pero no se…" –giró su vista a la ventana, esperando que la luna le diera una respuesta –"¿qué es…?"

Londres

Hospital Saint Paul

Annie caminaba lo más rápido que podía, no había tenido oportunidad de ir a ver a Eriol más temprano, por lo que su desesperación por llegar era notoria, a tal grado que no se percataba de las personas que le hablaban mientras andaba.

-Buenas noches Elisa, August, ¿cómo sigue Eriol? –saludando a sus "suegros"

-Hola, Annie –respondió August –Sigue igual, no hay señales de mejoría, pero por lo menos no ha empeorado su estado

-¿Y qué dicen los médicos? –sentándose con ellos

-No dicen mucho, solo que debemos esperar a que el propio Eriol quiera regresar

-No entiendo –confundida

-Su estado de coma no es provocado por los efectos de los fármacos, es más una reacción de su subconsciente que de su cuerpo

-¿Se refiere a que es un coma auto-inducido?

-Algo parecido, ya que Eriol no se lo provocó, pero su mente es la que se niega a salir de ese estado

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? –girando su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación de Eriol

-Solo nos queda tener fe en él –le contestó sin mucha emoción Elisa, ya que su estado no estaba como para alegrías

-Esperemos que todo salga bien…

Habitación 158 – Terapia Intensiva

Aquel joven que había brillado por su tranquilidad, que se destacaba por la sonrisa sincera que ofrecía al mundo… ¿dónde había quedado?... enterrado en el pasado y en los recuerdos de los momentos más felices de toda su vida… momentos que podría estar viviendo en ese momento y que por cobardía dejó escapar… cierto, solo él era culpable de lo que pasaba, del dolor que lo atormentaba, pero había decidido deshacerse de él con otra decisión equivocada que solo estaba causando más daño del que ya tenía…

Aparatos, tubos, sonidos extraños, medicamentos… solo eso adornaba la habitación, ni siquiera un cuadro colorido, nada alegraba la habitación… solo reflejaban lo que en ese momento él expresaba… nada…

París

Escuela de Modas "L' Pettitte"

-Pase –ordenó Sofie sin despegar la mirada de su computador

-Buenos días, señorita, ¿me mandó llamar?

-Sí –mirándola –Pasa por favor, Naomi, toma asiento

La chica se acercó al escritorio, mirando el suelo, Sofie imponía su presencia en cualquier lugar que se encontrara, eso, sin contar que el hecho de que Sofie la haya llamado a ella en privado la tenían bastante nerviosa

-¿En qué puedo servirle? –sentándose frente a ella

-Naomi, desde que llegaste a la escuela hace poco más de un año, si no me equivoco, soy mala para las fechas –sonriéndole –he observado tus diseños y déjame decirte que son maravillosos. Es verdad que cuando llegaste eras una excelente diseñadora, aunque faltaba afinar unos pequeños detalles, y he visto tus mejorías, puedo mencionarte el primer diseño que hiciste para la escuela y hasta el último, que es el vestido de novia de la Princesa de Austria

-¿En verdad se había fijado tanto en mí? –sorprendiéndose de la atención que le habían puesto sin que ella se diese cuenta

-Claro que sí, sabes muy bien que no cualquier persona puede estar en la escuela, pongo mucha atención en mis estudiantes

-Pues le agradezco su atención, señorita –sonriéndole amablemente –Aunque sigo sin entender el por qué me ha llamado –un poco apenada

-Verás, mi hermana Francois me llamó el día de ayer para decirme que una amiga suya… seamos exactos, la directora y dueña de la firma "Juliett" ha solicitado una estudiante, la mejor que tenga, y he decidido que esa chica eres tú

Naomi no encontraba qué decir, no se esperaba esa noticia. Sabía que "Juliett" era muy importante, lo cual representaba una maravillosa oportunidad para ella. Debía ser un sueño… sí, eso, un sueño, no era posible que la llamaran precisamente a ella para trabajar en "Juliett"

-¿Es en serio? –todavía sorprendida

-Claro que sí –sonriéndole, comprendiendo su desconcierto –Es una maravillosa oportunidad para ti, Naomi, y me gustaría que la tomaras

-Es que… Dios… esto parece un sueño –recargándose en el asiento, llevándose una mano a la frente

-Pero no lo es –riendo un poco –esto es verdad

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer? –recuperándose un poco

-Pues tendrías que irte a Londres para que puedas trabajar en "Juliett"

-A… ¿a Londres?... –sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo

-Sí, a Londres –sonriéndole

-"Londres… ¿por qué ahí?... ¿por qué precisamente ese lugar?..." –pensaba con pesadez

¿Qué había en Londres que le causaba tanto miedo?

_**Continuará…**_

_

* * *

_

_Hola!!!!_

_Sí, ya sé que me tardé siglos en continuar, pero de verdad que estaba seca de imaginación, aunque creo que el siguiente cap vendrá más pronto de lo que piensan, ya lo tengo en mi mente maquiavélica (muajajaja…. Ah no, la risa malévola no va,… jejejeje… mmmm… mejor continuemos)_

_Sé que el cap no es lo que esperaban, o sea, que Eriol saliera del coma, que Nakuru descubriera algo de Annie… o algo por el estilo, pero es parte importante de la trama, para que le vayan agarrando la onda jejejeje_

_Se aceptan comentarios de cualquier tipo, sale??? Miren que tanto sin escribir hace que los reviews se extrañen!!!! T-T_

_Saludos a todos!!!!_

_Besos!!!_

_***AomeHigurashi* n_n (*Jenny* n_n)**_


	7. Retomando Fuerzas

_**¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS?**_

_**CARD CAPTORS SAKURA**_

_POR: *AomeHigurashi* n_n_

_**Capítulo 7 "Retomando Fuerzas"**_

Londres

Casa de Modas "Juliett"

Era increíble la cantidad de movimiento que registraba la Casa, desde hacía algún tiempo que no podían mantener una demanda tan notoria. Definitivamente, las cosas iban mejorando, y Annie se daba cuenta perfectamente de eso; se sentía orgullosa por poder continuar con el sueño que su abuela Madisson había iniciado como un pasatiempo…

-Iliana –tomando el teléfono –Llama a Andrew, dile que quiero verlo en mi oficina y que por favor traiga los balances de los últimos dos trimestres

_-Claro que si, señorita_

Un rato después, llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –asomándose un poco

-Pasa Andrew, te estaba esperando

-Traigo los balances, desarrollados en trimestres, como me lo solicitaste, y también los he desarrollado por meses, para que puedas hacer la diferencia entre cada uno de los trimestres.

-Me parece muy bien –tomando la carpeta que le ofrecían -¿Cómo nos ha ido con respecto a la competencia que nos estaba representando la casa O'Ryan?

-Muy bien, mira –tomando el balance del segundo mes –Es en el mes de enero, cuando comenzamos con la introducción de la temporada "primavera-verano", nuestros diseños estaban causando buenas expectativas en las pasarelas de Londres, París, Nueva York y Tokio. Nuestra ganancia subió un 8% con respecto al primer mes. En diciembre –cambiando de hoja –cuando comenzaron los cambios, tuvimos una alza del 3% sobre el trimestre anterior, superando con esto a la casa O'Ryan.

-Esto es maravilloso –sonriendo de satisfacción -¿Y qué me dices del mes pasado?

-En mayo –yendo hasta el último balance –Con respecto al cierre de noviembre, hemos subido la ganancia neta del 42%

-¡Fantástico! –conteniendo un poco la emoción –Las cosas van de maravilla, nos hemos recuperado satisfactoriamente en menos tiempo del que habíamos pronosticado

-Así es, y si las cosas siguen así, nos colocaremos en la cima del mercado por mucho tiempo

-No hay cosa que quiera más –sonriendo

-Deberías agradecerle de alguna forma a Naomi, sus diseños son exquisitos, muy originales, sin contar que ella llegó aquí bastante aclientada, sus contactos nos han sorprendido bastante, su último trabajo en la Escuela de Modas "L'Pettitte" fue para la Princesa de Austria y quedó maravillada, es una de nuestros clientes principales, tanto ella como toda la Casa Real de Austria

-Sí, eso es de reconocérsele

-El departamento de contabilidad está preparando los documentos y lo necesario para hacer la declaración de impuestos, solo me preocupa que estamos registrando más activos que pasivos –con el semblante preocupado

-Sí, me he percatado de ello, ya encontraremos la forma de solucionar aunque sea una parte de ese problema, es difícil hacer gastos y comprobarlos fiscalmente, no podemos comprar cualquier cosa solo por evadir impuestos

-Sí, soy consciente de ello, lo que podemos hacer es solicitar que nos adelanten el envío de telas 2 semanas antes, con eso podemos reducir los activos, porque la declaración se haría una semana después de la entrega

-Me parece buena idea, ponte de acuerdo con Contabilidad y con los departamentos de Suministros y Diseño, para que te entreguen antes la lista de productos

-Muy bien –levantándose de su asiento –Cualquier cosa te lo informo –saliendo de la oficina

-Esto es mejor de lo que yo esperaba –reclinándose en su asiento para meditar las cosas –No solo hablando de la casa de modas… -sonriendo para sí al recordar que su plan estaba dando éxito… -Iliana –tomando el teléfono –iré al Hospital, regresaré hasta la tarde después de la comida

_-Está bien, señorita, de cualquier forma, no tiene asuntos pendientes el día dehoy_

-Muy bien, de cualquier forma, si surge algún problema, me llaman al móvil

_-Claro que sí. Que le vaya bien_

Hospital Saint Paul

Seis meses… seis meses que habían sido una tortura para los Hiragizawa, nada había cambiado en esos meses, su único consuelo era que nada había empeorado, pero eso no les daba esperanzas. Elisa Hiragizawa ya no era la misma, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, su semblante, antes caracterizado por poseer una maravillosa sonrisa y una expresión de serenidad, ahora solo denotaba la agonía que carcomía su alma… su hijo, su único hijo se encontraba en un estado deplorable y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo… Y August… simplemente, daba la apariencia de fortaleza que su esposa necesitaba ver, aunque por dentro se encontrara tan destrozado como ella.

Nada podían hacer, solo no perder la fe en que Eriol despertaría… algún día…

Nakuru se encontraba en la habitación con Eriol, August debía trabajar, no podía desatender tanto su empresa, Elisa había ido a la mansión a descansar un poco, había pasado todo el fin de semana cuidando a su hijo, y, aunque no quería despegarse de su lado, tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de August y Nakuru.

-Eriol –hablando bajo, sabiendo que no la escuchaba -¿Cuándo será el día que despiertes? Han sido días desgastantes para todos… -tomando la mano de Eriol, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama –Todo fue por ella, ¿verdad? –sonriendo con tristeza –No has podido olvidarla… -pasando levemente sus dedos por la cicatriz de su mano –Pero esta no es la forma… -hablando amargamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo es que se encontraban en ese lugar justo hasta ese día –Por favor, Eriol, debes olvidarla… se que tu mente no permite que regreses, pero debes hacerte a la idea de que lo que no pudo ser, ya no será… -se recargó en la cama, sin soltar la mano de Eriol

Ya no lo podía soportar, el verlo así le destrozaba el alma, lo único que quería era que él estuviese bien, no pedía nada más.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? –con voz serna

-No pienso moverme de aquí –sin abandonar su posición

-Pues deberás hacerlo, quien tiene que estar con Eriol soy yo, su prometida, no tú

-No me importa lo que seas, he dicho que no me moveré de aquí y pienso cumplir mi palabra –desviando su mirada hacia el rostro de Eriol

-Nakuro, ¿cómo debo hacerte entender que tú no eres nadie en la vida de Eriol?, se supone que solo eres su amiga, ¿verdad?, entonces mantente en tu lugar –acercándose a ella

-Mi lugar está aquí, a su lado –girando a verla con mirada desafiante

-No, tu lugar está allá –señalando la puerta –en la sala de espera. Es más, ni siquiera en ese lugar debes estar –sonriendo maliciosamente

-No sé qué vio Eriol en ti –dejando su puesto para enfrentarla cara a cara –aún no puedo entender cómo es que Eriol piensa casarse con una mujer como tú

-En mí encontró lo que tú nunca le darás –viéndola con desdé -¿O acaso me negarás que estás enamorada de Eriol?

Nakuru se quedó sin hablas, Annie la había tomado por sorpresa, lo menos que se esperaba era que le contestara con eso…

-Eso es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe –retomando el control

-Cierto, no me incumbe, pero me afecta –acercándose más a ella, tomándola del brazo, ejerciendo una leve presión, para que notara que hablaba en serio –Como interfieras en mis planes, te costará muy caro, Nakuru, y yo nunca amenazo porque sí –con una expresión dura en la cara

-¡Suéltame! –liberándose del agarre –Me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz yo por defender a quienes quiero –volviendo a tomar su lugar al lado de Eriol

-Escúchame, Nakuru… -interrumpiéndose al escuchar que abrían la puerta

-¡Annie! –acercándose a la aludida –No esperaba encontrarte acá –abrazándola a manera de saludo

-Buen día, Elisa –sonriéndole –Me desocupé temprano y quise venir antes a ver a Eriol –girando su vista hacia su prometido

-Eres muy buena, Annie –sonriéndole con dulzura, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de que Eriol pudiese tener a su lado a alguien como ella –Pero no deberías desgastarte tanto, podrías enfermar tú también

-No te preocupes, Elisa, no pienso separarme de Eriol

-"Eso ni tú te lo crees, Di Lorcan…" –pensó sarcásticamente Nakuru

-Mi hijo ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarte –acariciándole la mejilla –estoy seguro que cuando despierte, se alegrará de verte a su lado

-Ojalá eso suceda pronto –suspirando con cansancio

-Nakuru, ¿sigues aquí, linda? –se percató de su presencia

-Sí, Elisa –apartando la vista de su amigo para ver a la mujer

-Pero has estado aquí desde anoche, deberías descansar

-No es necesario, Elisa, de verdad, estoy bien

-Lo mismo le dije yo –intervino la modista –que debería ir a descansar un rato, que yo me quedaría con Eriol

-¿Lo ves, linda?, anda, ve a la casa un rato

-Está bien, como usted diga –separándose del lado de Eriol, a pesar de no querer hacerlo –Vendré más tarde –dirigiéndose más a Annie que a Elisa, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio, a la cual, Annie correspondió con una de triunfo

Casa de Modas "Juliett"

Naomi trabajaba a mil por hora, cosa que no le molestaba, desde pequeña le había gustado lo relacionado con las modas, y ahora que se encontraba en "Juliett" era más feliz que nunca. Ahora su trabajo tenía más prestigio, la cartera de clientes que había hecho en "L'Pettitte" le era fiel y demandaban cada vez más trabajos personalizados. Su trabajo le era de agrado a la señorita Di Lorcan, por lo que se esforzaba siempre en tener trabajos de primera calidad.

Se había ganado la simpatía y la confianza de la señorita Di Lorcan, tanto así que le habían asignado un estudio para ella sola, cosa que agradecía muchísimo, ya que podía trabajar con mayor libertad.

Y lo mejor de todo era que le pagaban muy bien… en definitiva no podía irle mejor.

Hospital Saint Paul

Elisa se había tenido que retirar por un rato, August necesitaba de ella para organizar la cena que iba a ofrecer para sus nuevos socios, por lo que tuvo que dejar solo a Eriol, bueno, acompañado de su prometida…

-Eriol –hablaba bajo, aprovechando que estaba sentada en la cama, muy cerca de él –Necesito que despiertes –acariciándole el cabello –Las cosas se están complicando, y necesito de ti para poder llevar a cabo mis planes –acercándose a su oído –Recuerda que no soy la única que espera tu recuperación… Ah, es verdad, tú aún no lo sabes… -sonriendo para ella misma

_-"¿Alguien me espera?... pero… ¿de quién habla?... ¿por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?"_

-Estás en mis manos, Eriol…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Hola Hola!!!!_

_Bueno, después de lo previsto pero por fin les traigo el cap 7 jejeje había quedado con Annie que lo tendría una semana después del 6, pero por razones de trabajo y de la escuela pues no pue tenerlo antes. Para las personas que me preguntaron cuándo va a despertar Eriol... ya pronto, no coman ansias =P_

_No sean malitos, déjenme algún Review T.T_

_Saludos a todos!!!!_

_Besos!!!_

_*AomeHigurashi* n_n (*Jenny* n_n)_


End file.
